Learning Your Place
by HarryDraco10210
Summary: Draco has pissed off his father, yet again. This time, there WILL be a consequence to pay. Warning: AU: Alternate Universe ,Incest, Orgasm denial, BDSM,and whipping. Don't like, Don't read. It's that simple folks. If you want me to continue the story R/R!


A/N: I own nothing; everything belongs to J.K. and CO. P.S. this is my 1st attempt at smut so all reviews would be very well appreciated. ;)

Draco walked down the long foreboding hallway; was he scared? Yes, it WAS his father he had pissed had outright disobeyed his father. A major infraction in the Malfoy household. He knew what was waiting for him as soon as he walked down the stone stairs into the dungeons underneath Malfoy Manor.

Most likely a whipping, the hardest in the past year, then as his father stroked his soft cock to life he would place one of Father's cock plugs into his slit, therefore denying Draco the right to come.

Draco exhaled a shuddering breath as he hesitantly walked down the stairs. He stopped just short of the door when it swung open.-Lucius was alerted when Draco had reached the door.

Lucius was waiting for Draco ever since he had sent Draco a note saying that he was to be in the dungeons by six o' was very disappointed in his son. How many times did he have to remind Draco that rebellion and blatant disobedience was not tolerated.

He had directly ordered Draco NOT to get a tattoo, for he knew that when Draco got older and was an aristocrat he would regret it. Plus, until Draco moved out and/or got married Lucius owned Draco's body and , when Draco got the forbidden tattoo Lucius recognized the need for Draco to be punished. First, for disobeying a direct order, second for marking something of Lucius's without having permission and third for, when Lucius confronted Draco, lying and trying to cover up his wrong magically opened the door just as Draco reached it, "Strip. When you have finished you will bend yourself over my lap and wait for further instruction," Lucius kept his voice even.

Draco stepped into the cold room and immediately heard his Father's voice telling him to strip and prepare for a spanking. It bothered Draco that he was being treated like a child.

Draco unbuttoned his black silk shirt, folded it, and set it aside so it wouldn't get wrinkled. He had gone commando that day so when he pulled his trousers off he was walked over to where his father was sitting. Hesitating only a moment, he walked to Father's side and draped his body over Father's lap.

" You have disappointed me greatly Draco. I honestly thought we were past all of these foolish childish games. You will be spanked like a child. You acted like one so you will be treated as such. Then you will be whipped to remind you that you are to never mark what is not yours without permission. Lastly you will not be allowed to come tonight until I say you may. You will learn your place Draco...depending on how you behave I may allow you to keep the tattoo. I own you, this is not your body. It will suit you best to not forget that," Father summoned a paddle with holes drilled into the middle of the dark polished had chosen this specific paddle because it was the one that Draco resented the most.

Draco thought it would help him remember this hard lesson. The holes in the paddle created a vacuum seal on Draco's skin when it came down upon a bare backside. When the paddle was brought back up to deliver another blow the bruised flesh popped out of the holes with a painful showed the paddle to Draco, the silence that had cloaked them was cut by Draco's fearful gasp.

Draco knew that he would need to count the blows despite the pain he would be in, but he also knew that he would not be able jerked when he felt his father graze his hand across Draco's ass. Then, his father's hand was brought down onto his thigh. Hard enough to hurt but soft enough for Draco to get semi-hard from it.

He felt his Father's other hand teasing his back, it was drawing a design, his tattoo, he realized. The teasing touches got Draco hard; he felt the paddle come down, hearing the 'swish'.

He jerked up and thrashed his head back and forth, for the paddle did NOT feel pleasurable, it hurt, a lot. The hand that was teasing his back pushed harder, effectively pinning Draco to his Father's lap,"If you are unable to keep still I will gladly put a full body bind on your pathetic ass. You earned this, Draco, take it like a man. Take it like a Malfoy," Lucius brought the paddle back down; this time, on Draco's thigh.

Draco did his best not to jerk, and he succeeded, to a point. Draco was doing his best not to cry out, but as Father brought the paddle down again and again, simply biting his lip until he tasted blood was not enough to bite back the sobs.

Lucius recognized his son's struggle to remain quiet, but Lucius did not want Draco to be silent, he wanted all of Draco's pride full walls to come down, and he wanted to hear Draco sob. Because then and only then, would Draco learn his place and come to except everything Lucius had for brought the paddle back down, this time on the still raw tattoo.

Draco cried out and started sobbing," Please, Father. Stop, it hurts-," Draco's words were cut off by another blow.

Lucius decided that Draco would only need five more blows." Only five more Draco," Lucius brought the paddle down once, twice, and a third time. Draco started sobbing harder than ever, yet no tears were falling down his face.

Lucius found it hard to bring the paddle down the remaining two times.

He brought the paddle down two more times in quick succession, once on the tattoo and the second on his raw bottom. Lucius sent the paddle away to his cabinet and summoned the bruising salve and the healing cream. He placed it aside for later after they were finished.

His son was still sobbing when Lucius said," It is over now, my pet. No need to cry," as Lucius soothed him Draco started quieting down," That is right, Draco. You did wonderfully,"Lucius sat Draco up, and spoke again," You cannot disobey me Draco. What I do and say is for your own good. You must remember that. You will now be whipped to remind you that this is not your body; it is mine. You have marked it without my permission, therefore you shall be punished," Lucius summoned his whip and conjured a whipping cross. It was tall and had a place for the hands to be tied, the same for a persons' feet."Place yourself on the cross," Draco got up very gingerly, his breath hissed out," You will address me as sir while we are down here, Draco. When you are given an order you answer with a" Yes sir"...am I clear?"

Draco hesitated only slightly before whispering," Yes, sir," Draco slowly made his way to the placed himself on the cross and straps automatically attached to his hands and feet, effectively lifting Draco off the ground and forcing Draco up against the cross.

His bruised flesh pressing against the rough wood, scraping the raw skin, made Draco cry out.

Lucius sauntered over to Draco with the whip in his hand," I know it has been almost a year since you have been whipped, so consider this a re-introduction to your dear friend," Lucius's tone was slightly mocking.

Draco's cock had softened during the spanking. Lucius stroked Draco's chest with light teasing touches; he stroked his nipples until they hardened, then he pinched them lightly making Draco's hips jerk upwards into the air, just like he knew they would.

Draco felt his Father's hand on his chest stroking his nipples until they were hard.

Father pinched his right nipple lightly making Draco's hips jerk in reaction; Draco felt his blood race like fire through his veins at the rush of light pain. Draco was somewhat masochistic, he liked pain during sex, and he loved giving up control.

Draco's hard-on had softened a little during the spanking, but soon with more feather-soft touches and light pinches he was hard saw Father summon a cock plug and cock ring. He felt the pressure as his slit spread wide for the plug...it was a snake with the head pressed tightly against the main vein of his cock.

Without warning the whip slashed across Draco's chest, and like fire, the pain came suddenly, making Draco cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure.

The whip came down again and again in a criss cross pattern. The pain flaring through his nipples and skin made his blood race and his cock harden even always though, the pleasure soon morphed into unbearable pain, or so it seemed like. Draco saw his blood drip onto the stone floor. As the whip continued to come down Draco sobbed and cried dry, tearless sobs. Draco was begging, but he wasn't sure what he was begging for.

A while later the flashing pain stopped, but the painfull throbbing stayed. Draco was still sobbing; partly in relief that it was over and partly for needing to come. His cock was rock hard and throbbing around the plug.

His father had returned to the teasing touches.

His father tied a blindfold onto Draco and then whispered," You must learn to trust me; I will never intentionally steer you wrong, Draco. In this world you cannot trust many people, so trust me while you can trust at all," Father lightly touched thesensitive head of Draco's red bulging cock.

Draco involuntarily jerked his hips, but his Father's other hand pinned him down.

Lucius pinned his son down and conjured another strap to go across his son's hips.

Lucius had gotten hard the moment he heard Draco whimper and cry out.

He had stripped himself of his robes and his clothes underneath his robes after he blindfolded ran his fingertips once more across Draco's member.

Hearing Draco's whimper made Lucius even harder," Do you remember your safe word?" when Draco nodded Lucius asked," What is it?"

"Nightshade, sir,"Lucius wrapped his fist around Draco's hard cock.

Both Draco's and Lucius's favorite teasing was shallow penetration. So when Lucius summoned the oil and suddenly pushed two long fingers into Draco and right against his prostate, Draco screamed, it could have been thought as a scream of pain, and it partially was.

But Lucius new better, he knew his son and his body. He knew what Draco cared about and what pissed Draco off. He knew who Draco fucked and who he despised.

Draco was so much like himself; he truly was a Malfoy.

"Please...please,sir!" Draco was now sobbing dry, broken sobs as Lucius slammed his fingers again and again into Draco, constantly pushing up against THAT spot that made him wild.

Lucius asked," Please what,Draco? Hmm? What do you need?"

"I need you inside me sir! Please!"

This shocked Lucius, but he carefully concealed his shock,"I am inside of you Draco," for further proof, he pushed one more finger in Draco, making him whimper," Can you not feel me pushing inside of you, driving you crazy?"

"Sir! Please, I-I need your cock inside of me sir!"

"Ahh. You_ need_ it,hmm? Very well," knowing that Draco was well prepared and lubricated, Lucius oiled his cock and let Draco down from the cross.

He conjured a table to bend Draco over.

Lucius thrust into Draco without warning, causing Draco to scream. Lucius let Draco become accustomed to the intrusion. When Draco whimpered and wiggled his hips Lucius took it as a sign to both let out a groan. Lucius started moving very slowly.

Draco needed for Father to move faster, he needed it. The slow teasing pace was driving him insane.

He'd fucked guys and girls alike, but he had never been fucked, and let him tell you...it could definitely rival fucking someone anyday.

All Draco could think about was the fact that he needed to be fucked harder,

"Please,harder!"

Father started slamming his hips into Draco making him howl.

Draco tried to push back to accompany the thrusts,when his Father growled," Remember who is in charge here Draco...Remember your place,"

"Please,sir! I need to come!" Draco pleaded and begged.

"You may come only after I have. Only then," Father thrust even faster, going deeper than Draco thought was physically possible.

After three more blinding thrusts Draco felt his father tense up and knew that he was close. All the while Draco was painfully aware of the pressure in his cock and the need to come; his balls were so tight it hurt. Draco felt one, two more thrust before hot wet seed filled his tight channel. A couple painful moments later Draco felt the cock plug and ring disappear.

His father stroked him once, twice, and a third time before saying," Come for me my pet. Come for me NOW," and Draco did.

Draco came so hard, he saw stars and blacked out for a couple of minutes.

When Draco finally came out of the sub-space he was trembling.

Once he realized what had transpired, Draco did something he had not done since he was a small child; he cried.

Lucius was expecting some sort of reaction from Draco when this was all over. What he had not expected, however, was for Draco to cry,

'We have might finally had a breakthrough' He thought with pride and relief.

Draco looked up at him with a tear stained face and eyes so full of trust and love in his eyes that Lucius had to remember how to breathe.

Lucius summoned the cream and salve and rubbed it into Draco's welts and summoned Draco's silk pajamas.

" Do you think you can get these on or do you need me too?" Lucius's gentle voice broke Draco out of his quiet reverie.

"Can you do it Father? Please?" Draco's voice was quiet, unsure almost.

"Of course, my son," Lucius first helped Draco into his button down shirt and then his silk pants. Not bothering with boxers, knowing it would just irritate Draco's skin even more. Lucius might have been a Malfoy but contrary to popular belief he was not cruel.

Lucius lifted Draco into his arms like a groom would a bride; he quickly apparated into Draco's large bedchamber.

Not pausing to look around at the familiar room that had once been his own, Lucius laid Draco down gently onto black satin sheets, and before he left, lit a fire in the fireplace, and kissed his son's forehead.

Making sure there was a fire going, Lucius closed the door and quietly went to bed.


End file.
